


Ｍｅｒｒｙ　Ｃｈｒｉｓｔｍａｓ　Ｍｙ　Ｄｅａｒ

by MrSkull



Category: KinKi Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25458625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrSkull/pseuds/MrSkull
Summary: 2010年12月24日作。
Relationships: Domoto Koichi/Domoto Tsuyoshi





	Ｍｅｒｒｙ　Ｃｈｒｉｓｔｍａｓ　Ｍｙ　Ｄｅａｒ

要過一個生蛋節，對於他們家而言並不是一件容易的事情。

『要提前兩周採購生蛋樹、蠟燭、掛飾和新衣裳。』  
『樹我去砍一棵就是了。蠟燭家裡有，掛飾可以用撿回來的小樹丫和松果自己做。』  
『那．．．．那新衣裳．．．．．』就算什麼都沒有，新衣裳是不論如何都要爭取的。  
畢竟是難得的生蛋節，一定要打扮得漂漂亮亮出門。

「新衣裳也可以自己做啊。」  
這樣的話，怎麼敢説出口呢。  
萬一24説要狍子真皮做一套情侶裝，現在到哪裡去找一雙狍子來剝皮呢。  
況且，殺害野生動物還取皮做衣，這樣的事情二柱子是做不出來的。

『當年在靠山坡的時候，狍子哥総會給我買新衣裳的。  
現在出了省城就只認得紅色拖拉機，連過個節都沒氣氛了。』  
紅色拖拉機，其實就是城裡一款長得特拉風的拖拉機。  
自從二柱子帶著媳婦離開了靠山坡，那邊的山頭活動也日益減少。  
以前靠著當土匪囤下的錢財，新當家的滝沢和今井都認為等哪天大家從良的時候就平均分給各人。  
所以現在，還留在靠山坡當土匪的弟兄都開始幹起了農活，開展自給自足的生活。  
於是，二柱子想趁著節日，好給弟兄們捎上個實用的禮物，表達一下自己的思念。

不過。  
好好的農?時日不過，搞什麼生蛋節呢。  
也不知道是哪位大嬸的什麼家禽生個破蛋都要弄成節日，瞎折騰。

『新衣裳一定買，一定買。』  
『還要有好吃的生蛋大餐。』一説到大餐，24那圓圓的大眼就顯得更圓更亮。  
『昨兒我去買土豆的時候有聽到隔壁家的大娘的小女兒跟她的發小在討論吃那個什麼什麼雞，我去問問哪裡有這個雞的蛋買回來吧。』  
『真的？』24雙手抱拳金雞獨立愉快地轉起了圈圈。  
『嗯，蒸的也行，炒估計也応該不錯。』

第二天，二柱子就出門找隔壁家的大娘的小女兒問清楚那什麼什麼雞的蛋在哪裡有。  
『那是中居掌櫃托人從外地帶回來的怪雞。聽説那隻雞昨天中午走失了，到現在還沒找到。』  
『那．．．．這隻怪雞什麼時候會生蛋？』  
『這個倒是沒聽説。據説大廚爲了這事急得不行，我們就沒敢繼續打聽了。』  
不知道什麼時候生蛋的話，怎樣買回去給24做蒸蛋呢。  
但是也不好在走雞的時候去打擾中居掌櫃，為此二柱子感到甚是為難。  
如果找只普通雞蛋冒充的話，作為吃貨的媳婦肯定能嘗出來的。

既然如此，也只能等中居掌櫃先把走雞抓回來才有蛋可蒸了。  
暫時打消了買蛋念頭的二柱子，開始往集市的方向走去。  
買根孔雀毛給24插頭上，不知道他會不會高興。

帶著好不容易在一堆雞毛鴨毛孔雀毛中挑到的幾根色彩豔麗並且覺得24一定會喜歡的鳥毛回家的二柱子，從不遠處就看到24在自家門口不停地徘徊。  
『24？』  
『狍子哥你終於回來了！嗚嗚嗚嚇死我了．．．．』  
二柱子看到24那被嚇得有點亂掉的其実本來就有點造型淩亂但是媳婦堅持説這是風格的頭髮，目光頓時変得犀利。  
『狍子哥！』  
『別怕，我進去看看。』説著操起靠在門邊的鋤頭就往裡走。  
『咯————』  
『？？？』向著聲源揮出鋤頭，差點打到一坨火紅的鳥毛上。  
『哇！好大一隻怪．．．．咦？』一隻火紅色的大雞立在木柱後，閉上眼有點打盹的架勢。  
「那是中居掌櫃托人從外地帶回來的怪雞。聽説那隻雞昨天中午走失了，到現在還沒找到。」  
難道説，現在二柱子面前的這隻怪雞，就是中居掌櫃丟的那隻？

整個省城，估計也就只有中居掌櫃會喜歡這種從頭到尾都是火紅色的生物了吧。  
『進來吧。』24聞聲，躡手躡腳地往屋裡走。看著怪雞就站在二柱子身後閉目休眠，24不禁好奇起來。  
『你去問下村哥，這雞是不是他們家客棧丟的。如果是，讓他來找我。』  
『欸？現在？』  
『嗯。』

『喲，怎麼來啦。』閉上嘴清秀可人張開嘴破鑼裂帛的中居掌櫃，掬起親切的笑容迎向24。  
『狍子哥讓我來找木村哥的。』  
『哦，他在廚房裡剁牛肉。』剁肉，就是説明了大廚現在心情相當不妙。  
『雖然最近砧板不貴，但是讓客人吃牛肉砧板丸也不好是不是。小24你去跟他聊聊吧，別讓他再剁了。』中居掌櫃擺擺手，回到了自己的位上繼續算帳目。

『木村哥〜。』  
『24？你怎麼來了。』  
『狍子哥讓我來找您的。他説家裡有大事要找您過去一趟。』大廚手邊的牛肉已經剁好了，旁邊還放了一盆已經做好的牛肉丸。  
『他還有大事要我來管？行，等下就去。你拿包牛丸回去吧。』  
『謝謝木村哥❤』  
『這不是小24嗎？』正巧路過的四廚咬了口手上的桂花糕，咧開他的大嘴笑了起來。『要回去了嗎，帶上桂花糕吧。』  
『24來了嗎，』二廚從偏房冒出來，『這是上次我去波斯採購香料的時候看到的首飾，覺得很適合你就帶回來了。』  
『等等等等！』三廚從自己的灶底下搬出來一個小罎子，『這罎泡菜正是時候了，你拿回去吃吧。』  
所以，因為這樣那樣的原因，24其実是很喜歡來客棧的。

大廚進二柱子屋的時候就隱約聽到熟悉的禽叫聲。  
等到他坐定了之後，才看到二柱子背後的木柱上拴著的怪雞。  
『啊！我的火雞！』大廚立即彈起來，過去解那栓繩。  
『村哥別急，喝口茶再回去吧。』二柱子燒開了茶水，示意大廚先坐下。  
『是這樣的，其実我有個請求。』  
『你什麼時候還學會了使喚24來求我做事了。』  
『我不是那意思．．．．』  
『那你説説你什麼意思吧。』  
『今年生蛋節24説想吃大餐，我聽説有隻怪雞會下怪蛋，就想找回來給媳婦做點好吃的。』  
『你説的是這火雞的雞蛋？』  
『是啊，24説想吃蒸蛋。』  
聞言大廚瞟向那邊正滿臉幸福啃著桂花糕的24，緩緩歎氣。  
『柱子我也知道你為難，可是．．．．』  
大廚的一個可是，可是讓二柱子更加為難了。  
『村哥您要是覚著難辦，我也不會勉強的。』  
『是挺難辦啊。』  
雖説二柱子知道大廚一直不喜歡自己搶走了24，可是爲了24的事兒大廚也從來不會刁難自己。  
這次究竟有什麽難言之隱，讓鼎鼎大名譽滿省城魅力過人的大廚也如此煩惱呢。  
『我買的這隻火雞，可是公的吶。』

堂本24，不光是堂本二柱子的媳婦。  
這話聽著雖然有點不妥。  
可他還是中居掌櫃家大廚二廚三廚四廚的掌上明珠小24。  
鑒於這個公火雞無法生蛋的問題，已經不是二柱子一個人的事情了。  
當然這也不是中居掌櫃或者大廚的責任。  
可是爲了逗24開心，這一點能耐這堆男人還是有的。

『就給他做個出奇蛋就是了。』中居掌櫃也不怕侵權，就這樣把某個字眼説了出來。  
『出奇蛋？』三廚還不怕死地重複。  
『是啊，用巧克力做個外殼，然後往裡塞點24愛吃的咸點甜點特點頂點。』中居掌櫃已經豁出去似的連構造都開始照抄了。  
『那行，』大廚可管不了那麼多，只要24能高興就成，『就這麼定了。』

於是乎。  
這一年的生蛋節。  
堂本家的24收到了一個容量巨大並且滿載了疼愛的蛋。  
『狍子哥，你也吃點唄。』  
『不．．．．．不用了。』頂著五雙利目攻勢的二柱子偷偷擦了下額頭的汗。


End file.
